Harry Potter: Underworld
by the last devil
Summary: Harry is one of the hybrids and is working with the Cleaners. AU. Mess with me and die Harry. Flames are welcomed.
1. So It Begins

**HARRY POTTER: UNDERWORLD**

**Description-** Alexander Corvinus had three sons as we all know. Marcus Corvinus, the father of all vampyres, William Corvinus, the father of the Lycans. What about the third child? His name was Jonathan; He is the forefather of the Potter bloodline.

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN IT!**

Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom-1988

When Harry Potter, age eight, was running away from his sadistic cousin, Dudley Dursley, and his gang he got lost in the park. Harry was lost and very scared. Plus it did not help that he had not eaten anything in a week.

Harry then heard a wolf howl. Harry then away from the sound he heard, but he slipped in a puddle of mud. Then a tall figure that looked like a wolf standing up. Also the upper torso was very muscular. The white werewolf charged towards Harry while a man with red hair and a red beard with ice blue eyes said to the wolf, "Ready, brother?" Then wolf nodded. They both bit Harry at exactly the same time. When they were done they both just crumbled to dust.

The sides of Harry's neck were bleeding a lot, but within seconds they were healed. Harry then went to the drinking fountain and washed away the blood. Harry then could find the Dursley's house very easily.

When he arrived to the Dursley's he saw that they were have steak tonight. Harry was going to try and sneak some for himself, but Uncle Vernon caught him and locked him in the Cupboard under the stairs. Uncle Vernon said he would be there for two weeks.

After one week Harry felt a thirst that could not be satisfied. Once when Harry nicked himself on a nail and blood was drawn. Harry sucked on it to stop it. When he drank it, it helped satisfy his thirst. The next day Harry felt two extreme pains. One was the thirst. The other was his body parts moving around. His top three ribs popped out. His nose turned into a dog-like nose. Then two sharp pains sprouted from his back. The pains became two bat-like wings. Harry eyes turned black, his nail turned black and grew to be claws, and his skin turned dark gray. Also, his teeth became pointed. He then needed more blood. So Harry destroyed the door. Uncle Vernon then came out of the living room to say something, but Harry broke his neck by backhanding him. When Vernon fell down Harry picked up Vernon and drank his blood. Aunt Petunia saw this and called the cops.

Unknown Location

"Sir, we have a possible break out." A man in tactical gear said.

"Send out the Cleaners." A man with shoulder length brown hair said. Then a black helicopter lifted off. They then headed to the disturbance.

Little Whinging, Surrey, United Kingdom

Harry flew towards Petunia. His wing membranes went into the bone of the wing while he stabbed Petunia in her shoulders and started to drink her blood. While he was doing this, two things happened. One, Aunt Petunia screamed her head off. Two, Dudley shot Harry in the back with Vernon's shotgun. When Petunia was dry Harry turned around and punched a hole threw Dudley's stomach. Then he proceeded to drink his blood as well. When he was done he ripped Dudley's head off.

Harry then turned back to his human form. Just then a group of people wearing black stormed the house. A woman wearing a skin tight black body suit, a black corset, and a black trench coat, the woman said, "What the fuck are you doing here."

Harry the said in a quite voice, "I did this."

The woman was about to kill Harry when a voice in her earpiece said, "Wait, bring him to the castle." The woman then pulled Harry up by the arm and threw a small metal disc. When they were on the helicopter a man in a gas mask put a black bag over Harry's head and put a restraint on Harry.

Unknown Location

When they arrived they were at a large castle Harry was guided into a room. His bag was taken off, but his restraint was kept on. The woman was still there. She examined Harry's neck and saw the vampire and wolf bite. She then told the man who entered, "He is a hybrid, Michael." With that the woman drew her gun, and aimed at Harry's head. The man named Michael appeared over by the woman.

Then Michael grabbed her gun and said, "Enough Selene! He is only a child." The woman then stared at Michael and put her gun down. Michael then said, "Excuse Selene, she is a little jumpy. Now I understand that you are a hybrid. Could you please tell me who sired you?" Harry gave Michael the _What-The-Fuck_ look. Michael then said," Two people bit you recently. Who are they?" Harry then told him the answer to his question. Michael and Selene both looked worried. Harry asked what the problem was. Michael said,"The two people you just described are Markus and William Corvinus. They are the first two of the vampires and Lycans, or werewolves. We are going to give you shelter and blood since now that you are part vampire you will need it." Harry was then escorted to a room.

Selene then said, "Why isn't he dead? He is a Corvin."

Michael said, "That is what I want to know."

Harry's Room

This room was better than the cupboard for sure. Since Harry had a lot of energy to burn, he started to do push-ups. After four-hundred he was exhausted. He then did four-hundred sit-ups.

After this Harry collapsed on his bed and slept until some one woke him up. The man was named Alex, and he was a Lycan. Alex led Harry to a gym and told him that he would be trained as a Death Dealer and a Lycan Omega Guard. He then told Harry that he would be trained in all forms of combat, but Harry need to pick his signature weapons. Alex led Harry to the armory. On the walls there were many guns, sword, and other things. Alex told him to pick out some weapons. Harry picked out a silver longsword, eight solid silver stakes, four U.V. discs, and a fifty caliber Desert Eagle.

Harry was then led back to the gym. Harry training took the better part of two years. Harry was trained in almost all forms of combat. Also he was trained how to use most of his genetic abilities. During training one day Michael approached Harry about joining the Cleaners. Harry accepted, and headed to Michael office to report for duty. When Harry got to Michael's room he saw Selene leaving the room. Michael said, "We are about to start an operation. A rogue group of Lycans are planning to attack Germany, Ireland, and London. The Ireland LZ is about an hour away. Selene's team will take Ireland, since it would be day before she could get to any other LZ. My team will take Germany."

"Who will take London" Harry asked.

Michael replied, "As you know our organization is made up out of Lycans, Vampyres, and Humans. Selene's team is made out of Vampyres and Humans. My team consists of Lycans and Humans. To be quite frank, your abilities make perfect for a one man team since your powers are unlimited, you are stronger than I am. Your LZ is in a place called Diagon Alley; we have a very vague idea of where it is, so you will have do some detective work. You will ride in the helicopter with my team." Harry then suited up for combat in his room.

Harry threw on a long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants that had loops for his stakes. He put four stakes on each side. Harry put his Desert Eagle on his hip holster, and put his U.V. discs on the small of his back. Harry then through on a black duster and grabbed his silver long sword and headed to the helicopter.

When he got to the helicopter he saw that all of the men were completely silent, Harry knew that this required focus. Talking was for after the mission.

London, United Kingdom 1990

When they got to the location were they thought the LZ was Harry zip-lined out of the helicopter. Harry then saw a place called the Leaky Cauldron. He asked the barkeep if he could get directions. The bartender guided Harry to a back room and a couple of bricks and the walls moved away. As soon as the wall opened up, men and woman started to transform into Lycans. Harry grabbed his Desert Eagle and started to shoot at the Lycans, but the bullets didn't even faze them. Harry then threw his Desert Eagle on the ground and drew his sword, and transformed. He then flew straight into the Lycans. He then beheaded one with his sword and used his talon to stab another threw the heart. Harry then chucked his sword at a Lycan who was about to attack a store owner of _Collin's Wizarding Photography_. Harry then grabbed two Lycans by the neck and dropped them on two cast iron fence stakes head first. Blood was spattered on bystanders due to the height of the drop.

Harry continued to massacre the Lycans until all of them were dead. When he was finished Harry heard multiple cracks and a bunch of what looked like police came into existence. Harry, who was very tired slipped into the crowd and disappeared. Not hearing the helicopter Harry flew back to base.

When he got there he saw Lycans massacring everyone there.

Next Chapter will be up soon.


	2. Aftermath and Suprises

**HARRY POTTER: UNDERWORLD**

**Description-** Alexander Corvinus had three sons as we all know. Marcus Corvinus, the father of all vampyres, William Corvinus, the father of the Lycans. What about the third child? His name was Jonathan; He is the forefather of the Potter bloodline.

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN IT!**

Cleaners Headquarters, Ireland-1990

There must have been every Lycan in the world attacking the Cleaners. Harry instantly recognized his comrades being eaten Harry transformed into his hybrid self and ripped a Lycans head off. Harry then grabbed a Lycan who was about to kill Selene and he tore him in half. Harry then realized that some Lycan had shot him with a dart and his powers started to regress. Selene then said, "That's what they did to all of us. Make us easier to kill."

Harry then drew his silver long sword from his back and started to kill the Lycans that way. Harry and Selene killed almost every Lycans in the foyer back to back. Harry then jumped up to Michael's office and saw a Lycans attacking him. Harry threw three stakes at the Lycan. All of them hit its head. Michael's hybrid form had mutated. His appearance was now similar to William's except that his fur was pure black. Selene then entered the room and saw Michael. She was about to speak to him when he started to attack her.

Harry was about to stop Michael, but he jumped out the window and ran away. Harry then crouched next to Selene. She said to him, "Harry, please kill me before I turn. I wish to die a vampire." Harry understood and stabbed her in the heart. Selene's dieing words were, "Thank you." He left his sword with Selene because he felt that she should die with weapons by her.

Harry then saw that every Cleaner was either dead or turned and ran away with the pack. Harry then went to a computer console and pulled out the hard drive. Then Harry went to another console and activated the compound's self-destruct program. Harry set the timer for fifteen minutes. Harry then walked down to the garage and jumped on a black Suzuki Katana. Harry turned the key and drove off. After about ten minutes of driving he heard the compound blow up. Harry the started to drive to London to get to a safe house.

Safe House, London

The safe house was an abandoned theater on the outside, but on the inside the facility was state of the art. Cars lined two sides of the walls, a lot of guns and other weapons were mounted everywhere, there was a wall of computers, and in the center was a very nice desk with a state of the art computer. Harry parked his Katana and went to the desk. Harry then opened up the computer and put the hard drive into the extra slot. Harry then booted up the computer and let the data transfer. Harry then explored the living area a bit. Harry found that the living quarters were fully stocked with food, clothes, beds, etc. When the data transfer was done Harry saw that the Cleaners were a worldwide operation. There were bases in America, Canada, Tokyo, and the list just went on and on. It appeared to Harry that Ireland was their main base though. Harry then realized take it was about two-thirty in the morning and he then decided to go to sleep.

When Harry woke up he realized that it was July 31st. His birthday. Harry went out side to get a coffee when he saw a letter addressed to him. Harry thought only three words, _what the fuck?_ Harry tore open the letter and it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are invited to come to Hogwarts School for witches and wizards. You will find that all of the supplies for school are enclosed and a ticket to the Hogwarts Express which will be leaving King's Cross on the first of September. Diagon Alley will be the place where you can get your school things. _

_Sincerely,_

Professor McGonagall 

When Harry got back from getting his coffee he got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry grabbed a prototype Smith & Wesson Model 500 magnum revolver and a silver and diamond alloy katana. A problem with the S&W 500 was that the kick was very strong and only someone with hybrid strength could use it normally. Harry's katana was an incredibly strong blade and was very hard to break. So Harry then put on a pair of black jeans, a black hooded zip sweatshirt, a Quiksilver tee shirt, and a black leather coat that went down to his knees. Harry then jump on his Katana and drove off to Diagon Alley.

When Harry got to The Leaky Cauldron, he decided to leave his katana hidden in his bike. Harry went into the Leaky Cauldron only after putting his jacket's hood up. He walk into the back room and tapped the bricks in the order that the barkeep did yesterday. Harry then went into a place called _Gringotts_. Harry went up to the teller who looked very odd. Harry asked, "Can I withdraw from my account?"

The creature replied, "Do you have your key Mr. Potter?"

Harry was about to say no when a man wearing a hooded cloak said, "I do." Harry was about to ask the man who he was, but he was nowhere in sight. The key was on the front desk. The teller led him to the back room where carts were waiting for them.

Harry then asked the teller, "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you?"

"Mr. Potter, we are Goblins. We are as oppressed as you are. Yes, I do know what you are. Lycanthorpy and Vampirism, together, I can see the family resemblance. My name is Griphook." When they got to the vault, numbered thirteen, Harry saw what appeared to be a pack of dragons. Harry transformed into his hybrid form knowing that his gun would do jack-shit against something this big even though his gun could kill an elephant. Griphook put his hand across Harry's chest to stop him. He then pulled out a black whistle that had a dragon's head on it and blew in to it. Harry knew that it must be like a dog whistle because his advanced hearing could not hear it. Griphook led Harry to the vault door and said, "You will need to give a little blood to open this door." Harry grabbed the dagger that Griphook was holding out and he cut his palm open. Griphook said the wipe his hand on the door. Harry did that, and Griphook healed his hand instantly. Inside the vault was a great amount of gold, silver, bronze, artifacts, robes, swords, shield, etc. Harry could barely stand.

Harry asked Griphook, "It this all mine?"

Griphook said, "Yes it is Mr. Potter. This is the vault of the Corvinus bloodline. You are related to Alexander's third son, Jonathan. It turns out that his daughter married someone named Potter. All of this belongs to you."

Harry asked if he could get a credit card for some of this vault. The goblin asked what a credit card was. Harry then explained what a credit card was and Griphook said, "We do have a link gold pouch. Only you could use it. Would you like it for one of your smaller vaults?" Harry responded yes. When Griphook went to the lobby Harry looked around his vault. He saw silver throwing knives of various sizes. He also saw holsters for the knives. He put two knives of his wrists, two in each boot, and a couple hidden on the small of his back, and in various other places. Harry went over to what looked like a holster of some sort. It had two straps that went around his legs. He would ask Griphook about it when the goblin came back. Also in the vault Harry saw some good hunting equipment. An item that caught Harry's eye was a fingerless glove that had silver where the knuckles were. Harry tried it on and it felt like the silver was not even there.

When Griphook came back, he handed Harry a black pouch. Griphook then said, "Our money is very different from the Muggle, or non-magic folk. We have Galleons, which are made out of gold, Sickles, which are made out of silver, and Knuts, which are made out of bronze. One Galleon is worth seventeen Sickles. One Sickle is worth twenty nine Knuts. Ah, I see you have found a wand holster, keep it with you when you get your wand at Olivanders. Here is your driving license. Consider it a gift. You will appear this age to any police officer. I suppose you know how to drive?" Of course he knew how to drive; now it was legal. Harry couldn't wait. Griphook then said, "Mr. Potter, you will be attending Hogwarts, am I correct?" Harry nodded his head. "Normally, vampires and Lycans must take a potion which lets them age until they wish to stop. However, your blood is very unique it seems that you can control your age without the potion, which is very useful and cheap because the potion uses rare ingredients. Since you are not familiar with out world, and your bloodline has a reputation. I will help you today and introduce you the Wizarding world." Harry accepted not wanting to look like a complete fool.

Chapter 2 is done! Yay!

kizunakat – Harry does age. And he will be about 17-18 at the end.

Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thank you.

Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix – Thanks

Oldmagic- I decided to make it go fast because I felt that it matched the action scenes from Underworld and Evolution. In the books Harry never really had a life before he became a wizard. As for the biting, all I have to say is that Marcus and William are long dead before Harry was bitten.


End file.
